


Christmas Colors

by Gfics



Series: Gallavich Drabbles/One Shots [1]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Christmas fic, Daddy!Mickey, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, supportive bf!ian, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfics/pseuds/Gfics
Summary: Ian helps Mickey bake some cookies for Yevy's Christmas party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory Christmas fic commence.   
> I was worried I wouldn't have one because I didn't have an idea but then I got this one late last night so, Merry Christmas! Getting this up right at the tail end of it.   
> Enjoy!

“Is this really necessary?” Ian asked, looking down into the bowl of attempted cookie dough he and Mickey had just spent the last hour trying to perfect.   
“Yes! I promised Yev he’d be able to bring in cookies tomorrow,” Mickey reminded him. Mickey had been trying his best to do good for the little guy lately. He was in kindergarten now, living with Svetlana a few blocks away from the pairs shared apartment. They saw each other practically every day and would sleep over every other weekend. Tomorrow was the last day of school before winter break and his class was having a holiday party. When Mickey heard they were in need of snacks, he had jumped on the opportunity to impress his son.  
“Okay, okay,” Ian agreed, “Why not just get store bought then?”  
“Because, it’s not special that way,” Mickey whined. “I don’t get what I’m doing wrong, I followed the recipe to a T!”  
“Here, let’s double check that you have all the ingredients, okay?” Ian comforted.   
“Okay but I don’t see how that’ll make a difference. I know for a fact I remembered everyth- oh shit,” Mickey finished with a look of realization settling in on his face.   
“Seems about right,” Ian chuckled, “What’d you forget, dumby?”   
“Hey, I ain’t no dumby,” Mickey pouted at his boyfriend.   
“Of course not,” Ian kissed the frown away, retracting before it could get too intense and they forgot the task at hand. “So what did you forget?”  
“Eggs. Maybe I _am_ a dumby, that’s like the most obvious thing.”   
“Hey, I missed it, too,” Ian pointed out.   
“There,” Mickey said, cracking two eggs into the bowl and stirring it with a complete lack of finesse.   
“Food dye time?” Ian suggested.   
“Food dye time,” Mickey confirmed with an eyebrow raise. “Okay, just a few drops…” Mickey held the dropper of green dye over the bowl, waiting for the drops to fall out. When nothing came out, he gave it a little squeeze. Suddenly, the food dye cap popped off and dye came rushing out into the bowl and all over his hands. “Ah shit, now it’s gonna be a nasty color,” he groaned.  
“It’s okay,” Ian said with a weak smile, placing a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
“I just wanted to show everyone I could be a good dad but I can’t even do this,” Mickey sighed, trying to stave off the tears prickling at his eyes with the unstained heels of his hands.   
“Hey, you are a good dad,” Ian said, turning the shorter man’s face towards his own, “You’re doing your best and that’s all anyone can ask for.” Mickey finally looked up into Ian’s eyes. His blue one’s were shiny with tears, frustrated at himself.   
“I know I’m being dramatic. I just… wanted to do something nice for once,” Mickey shrugged sadly.   
“You’re not being dramatic. I get it. But hey, we can ice these and no one will even notice, c’mon,” Ian said, starting to turn back towards the bowl when he was stopped by a hand in his hair and Mickey’s lips against his own.   
“Thank you,” Mickey said solemnly when he finally pulled away.   
“No problem. But you got dye in my hair, asshole,” Ian teased, bringing his now green hand down from where he had brushed it through his red locks.   
“Now you’re Christmas colors,” Mickey said with a shit-eating grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Happy holidays, loves.  
> As always, feel free to leave me a prompt at blueheartfandoms.tumblr.com


End file.
